The Hematopathology Fellowship has been highly successful in attracting outstanding applicants and in providing them with training in hematopathology, emphasizing outstanding clinical diagnosis, and specialized diagnostic tools including molecular diagnostics and flow cytometry. The fellowship has been ACGME accredited since 2000, and graduating fellows have had a nearly a 100% first time pass rate on the accrediting examination given by the American Board of Pathology. Graduating fellows have gone on to establish independent careers in academic medicine, including appointments in recent years at Duke University, Northwestern University Medical Center, Moffit Cancer Center, Children's National Medical Center, University of Chicago, Weill Cornell Medical School), City of Hope National Medical Center, The Mayo Clinic, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, Henry Ford Hospital, University of California -San Francisco Medical Center, Ohio State Medical Center, and the Cleveland Clinic. Four recent graduates have successfully competed for independent NIH RO1 funding. Fellows are encouraged to participate in clinical research; representative publications by trainees over the past year include publications on HHV6-related lymphoid proliferations, EBV-driven neoplasms, and Castleman disease.